<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth of the Heart by Justghostingby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256038">Warmth of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby'>Justghostingby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warmth and Steel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake relatives au, Found Family, M/M, awkward dinners, outsiders perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justghostingby/pseuds/Justghostingby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona has a few very unexpected guests in the form of her ‘dear nephew who she’s totally met before’ Hugo, and his new friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Mona/Cyrus (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warmth and Steel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in the west district meant Mona had her fair share of interesting encounters. After all, the west district was the “weird” district in the eyes of every other person in the city. Certain cobblestone streets burned as hot as fire beneath her feet even in the coldest winters. Voices whispered in the darkened entrance to the open sewers, where everyone knew better than to investigate. Mysterious Alchemists bought and sold strange magic to local mafia, minor nobles, or anyone who came to their shop with enough money to pay. In a place like this, it would be weirder if she hadn’t had a few strange experiences in her life.</p>
<p>So when four children appeared in front of her door in strange, bright clothes that were covered in oil stains and grime, she was not nearly as surprised as she probably should have been. Children were no strangers to her door. In the absence of any children of their own, she and Cyrus tried their best to provide a safe place for all the neighborhood children to come and eat a cookie or two. It was only a matter of time before that knowledge spread among the street rats of all the districts, and really she was more surprised it had taken this long.</p>
<p>But there was something undeniably bizarre about these children, something that tickled in the back of her brain. For one thing, they were considerably older than most of the children who came to their door, being either near adulthood or having just begun it. Not that age made them stop being children, Cyrus had a thousand stories of Hugo to prove that fact, but it was still odd to see them here.</p>
<p>Then there was their clothing. Even under all the grime, she could see the bright colors and light, floating fabric that only nobles or foreigners would dare to wear. They didn’t even have any spikes or hooks or anything sensible to tell people to leave them alone! The closest they had were the strange balls in that weird staff, which looked far too fragile to be used as a weapon. Honestly, she wasn’t certain how they’d made it to her doorway in one piece.</p>
<p>The only one who didn’t look like they were a walking trouble magnet was the tall blond in the front. He was dressed in sensible muted green, and had spikes on his wrists and goggles. The goggles tickled the back of Mona’s mind, but she couldn’t place why. His eyes darted back and forth, clearly aware of exactly how strange his friends were. He was most likely a local, and there was something oddly familiar about the way he held himself that reminded Mona of Cyrus.</p>
<p>Their eyes met, and he gave her a charming smile, but there was something strained in its corners. “Auntie Mona?” he asked, voice loud enough to carry into the street while the shadow in his eyes begged her to play along.</p>
<p>Calling her Mona, now that was definitely odd. She narrowed her eyes as she looked him over once again. Most children called her Auntie and never bothered to learn the rest of her name. She searched his face. Blond hair up in a ponytail but clearly well taken care of, glasses well polished and pushing up on his nose to mock people, A charming but insincere smile, and a scar on his eyebrow. Mona bit her lip. She knew how he’d gotten that scar, Cyrus had sobbed it out in her arms. It was a face she had never seen with her own eyes, but whose description she’d learned so well through her husband’s rants.</p>
<p>“Hugo??” She exclaimed, pulling the startled young man forward. “What happened to you?” And where was Cyrus? He’d said they’d stopped traveling together, but there was no way Hugo would be coming to her if something hadn’t happened right?</p>
<p>His eyes snapped wide, as she pulled him inside, muscles tense under her grip as she pulled his face down to examine it for damage.  “I-I,” he stuttered, before taking a deep breath and stepping slightly back, pulling gently away from her grip. “I’m so glad to see you again, Auntie,” he flashed her a smile that was clearly meant to seem familiar but came off as nervous. “But could we all be inside for the introductions?”</p>
<p>“Of course, of course!” Mona waved them all inside, closing the door firmly to keep out any watching eyes and locking it. She was well liked in the neighborhood, but one could never be too careful. She turned to her new guests, who stood awkwardly in the living room. “What happened?” she asked, fear clawing in her throat as she leaned heavily against the door. Where is Cyrus? she hoped Hugo understood her unasked question.</p>
<p>“We were attacked as we tried to complete an alchemic trial,” Hugo waved his hand dramatically, but his eyes sent her a warning look. “By a rival alchemist and a thug for hire. But never fear, we escaped without any conflict.”</p>
<p>“And thug?” Mona’s hand tightened around her heart.</p>
<p>“He and the alchemist are regrettably still out there,” Hugo bowed his head as if in shame, but he shot her a look that clearly said, ‘he’s fine.’ Mona closed her eyes with relief.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry to bring trouble to you,” her eyes snapped open to see the boy with the staff had stepped forward. “If you don’t think it's safe harboring us, we can leave and look for shelter somewhere else.” He smiled, but there were dark shadows under his eyes. Mona felt her heart go out to him.</p>
<p>“No, no,” she shook her head. “My husband has quite the reputation in the community, so you’ve nothing to fear here.” Hugo shot her a look and she quickly snapped her mouth shut, realizing that mentioning the man who probably helped attack them was not a good move. “I’m Mona,” she gestured to herself, hoping the change in topics would provide a distraction. “You can call me Auntie.”</p>
<p>“Varian,” the boy in front said, extending a hand to shake. Mona took it and found his grip was strong for someone who looked so skinny.</p>
<p>“I’m Yong!” the shortest said, pushing himself forward to pump her hand up and down enthusiastically. “It’s nice to meet you!” he beamed up at her with a smile brighter than the sun.</p>
<p>“Nuru,” the young woman dropped a curtsy. Mona stumbled into a rough copy of her movements, feeling suddenly horribly underdressed in her work clothes and stained apron. The girl before her moved like a princess.</p>
<p>Princess? Why did that word remind her of Cyrus’s letters? She cast another searching look over the three companions, noting the goggles on Varian’s head and the dynamite strapped to Yong’s leg. Something in her mind clicked. “You’re Princess,” she pointed at Nuru, whose eyes went wide as saucers. “And you’re Goggles, and Firecracker,” she pointed at Varian and Yong in turn.</p>
<p>“How did you...?” Nuru opened his mouth and then closed it with a shake of her head. Yong and Varian both tensed minsiculy and Hugo shot her a panicked look.</p>
<p>“Letters!” Mona clapping her hands together. All three children’s attention snapped to her. “He sends me letters!”</p>
<p>“I do?” Hugo mouths at Mona as the three children’s attention snaps to him. “I do!” he says loudly as he runs his fingers through his hair, flashing his friends with his trademarked smile.</p>
<p>The smile that never worked on people who knew him well, if she remembers Cyrus’s words correctly.</p>
<p>“You send your Aunt letters?” Varian says as he raised an eyebrow at Hugo. “That’s surprisingly sweet of you.” Hugo blushed bright red and sputtered. Which is not in character at all with the boy Cyrus had described. Now wasn’t that interesting?</p>
<p>“What did he tell you about me?” Yong bounced on his feet. Oh no. Mona felt her hands twitch as he fixed her with a wide, eager smile.</p>
<p>“How about I make you some cookies?” she offered as she linked her hands together to stop their movement.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>Being in the kitchen calmed Mona. Her hands moved with practiced ease, almost entirely of their own free will. There was very little need to think as she beat the eggs and mixed in the dough. But alas, there comes a part of baking were the food must go inside the oven, leaving Mona to pace and stew as she waited.</p>
<p>She wished Cyrus were here. He was more comfortable in silence that she was, and he knew Hugo well enough to easily pass for a relative when the questions began to inevitably began. He’d even gotten a fairly good read on his friends if his letters were anything to go by. Meanwhile she’d never even seen Hugo’s face before today. How was she possibly going to be able to keep this up?</p>
<p>A small part of her wanted to throw her hands in the air and admit the whole thing. To tell them that she was the wife of the man who they had fought, and that she wasn’t really a relative of Hugo’s at all.</p>
<p>But...but Hugo had come to her house for aid. Hugo, who trusted no one, who bragged about his ability to go it alone and complained heavily on having to rely on anyone else had come to her and Cyrus’s house when he was in trouble. That meant something. That was important.</p>
<p>She’d suspected as the years had passed that Hugo had grown somewhat attached to her husband, as much as he could attach himself to anyone. And now here he came knocking on her door with three other children for whom he’d willingly turned on Donella, the closest thing he had to a family, asking for Mona’s help. Hugo must be fully aware of how if Mona wanted, she could very easily send a neighbor up to her husband’s workplace and bring Cyrus and Donella down on Hugo’s head. But he’d still come here, not because of anything she had done, but because he trusted Cyrus enough to risk trusting in her.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what had happened on that journey he and Cyrus had gone on together to change Hugo so drastically. Perhaps it was his new friends, perhaps it was living away from Donella’s toxic influence, perhaps something else. But whatever the cause, Hugo had taken a leap of faith coming here, and Mona was loath to let him down.</p>
<p>Biting her lip, Mona tried to make a mental list of everything that Cyrus had told her about Hugo, and everything about her new house guests that had filtered through his letters. She had a war to wage, and she was going to do it right.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>Mona marched back into the living room like a soldier going to battle, wearing a smile like a shield and holding a plate of cookies like a weapon. “I brought cookies!” she practically sang as she placed them directly in front of Yong, whose eyes lit up as he reached automatically for one. Nuru batted his hand away, and directed his attention back to Mona as she slipped into her seat at the end of the table. Both children stared up at Mona, hunger written in their faces.</p>
<p>Mona gave a laugh as she waved her hand. “You can eat them, that’s what I made them for.” That was apparently all it took, because both Nuru and Yong instantly reached for the cookies, devouring them with a gusto that made Mona feel slightly proud and very concerned for their stomachs. Varian joined in as well, and even Hugo took a cookie, although he only nibbled on it, shooting her nervous looks from his place to her left as he did so.</p>
<p>Mona gave him a wink, confident her cookies would buy them some time before the questions began, but she underestimated her opponents. No sooner had he bitten into his second cookie than Varian said, “So Auntie, what has Hugo told you about us?”</p>
<p>The question sounded casual, but there was a glint in his eye that was sharp as steel. Hugo stiffened and for a brief second Mona panicked, afraid that their cover had already been blown. But no, Varian was leaning far to much into Hugo’s space, and the tilt of his smile was lopsided and teasing. She’d been married for many years, she knew that look.</p>
<p>“You’re a little shorter in person,” she said, watching Varian reel back in shock, teasing smile melting into surprise and slight hurt. Hugo spun towards Varian, hand half raised to reassure him as Mona delivered the final line, “But just as handsome!”</p>
<p>“H-handsome?” Varian’s cheeks turned red as cherries. She hadn’t seen anyone get that red since Cyrus’s blush when she’d loudly proclaimed to the guild leader that Cyrus gave the best hugs in the world in front of all the other guild members. She hadn’t actually meant for anyone else to hear and had been quite embarrassed, but Cyrus had pulled her into his lap for the rest of the evening, so it was worth it.</p>
<p>“MONA!” Hugo screeched, and that’s right, she was in the present, dealing with love struck kids and not back in the past with Cyrus. She had to focus here or they’d be caught.</p>
<p>She flashed Hugo her best apologetic smile. “I’m sorry dear, was I not supposed to mention that?”</p>
<p>“Those letters were written in confidence,” Hugo grit his teeth as he struggled to come up with a believable reason to stop her from talking. “Shouldn’t they be kept <i>confidential?”</i></p>
<p>“Oh no!” Varian leaned forward, head in his hands and a goofy grin on his lips. “I want to hear all about how handsome you told your aunt I was.” From across the table, Nuru rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>Mona gave the boy an indulgent smile. “Now, now. If Hugo says the letters were in confidence, then I will of course keep quiet.” And not give away just how little she actually knows about them. She glanced at Hugo, wondering if he planned that, but his head was ducked as he nibbled on his cookie, ears flame red.</p>
<p>Yong piped up, asking about the cookie recipe, and table filled with quiet chatter. Mona kept herself alert, trying to steer the conversation to baking and other neutral subjects while Hugo did the same. She almost felt herself relaxing when Yong raised the innocent sounding question, “What was Hugo like when he was a kid?”</p>
<p>Mona’s face froze in a smile, and Hugo shifted slightly in his seat to hid his discomfort. Oh no, what would be the least suspicious answer? “A handful,” she said at the same time Hugo says:</p>
<p>“She doesn’t know.”</p>
<p>Mona started, glancing over at Hugo to meet his wide green eyes. Mona flicked her eyebrows towards the others to signal, “what now?”</p>
<p>Hugo cleared his throat. “What I mean is, when I met Auntie Mona, I was already in my teens.” He shot her a look that clearly said, ‘follow my lead.’ It looked very much like the one Cyrus used, and she had a feeling he would be proud.</p>
<p>“Thirteen is still a child,” Mona added, because really, it is. Hugo frowned and she continued, “I’m the auntie to all the children in our neighborhood.” This is the truth, and Mona has always felt that when lying, its best to stick to the truth, so there’d be less to remember.</p>
<p>“So Hugo grew up here?” Nuru asked with a curious tilt of her head.</p>
<p>Mona opened her mouth, but Hugo cut her off. “No,” he says, shooting a look at Varian. “I grew up in a different part.” Varian’s eyes fill with sympathy, and Mona wondered what parts of Hugo’s actual childhood he has told the boy. Clearly nothing to do with Donella.</p>
<p>“My husband found him,” she decided to explain, hoping Hugo would understand what she was referring to. “Chased off some thugs who were messing with him.”</p>
<p>Hugo grimaced, clearly not happy at her choice of backstory. “I would have been fine,” he grumbled with a half pout, then clearly remembering he needs to keep his friends curiosity sated he added. “They were more interested in hurting Olivia Cheese.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Mona blinked for a second, trying frantically to remember who in the world Olivia Cheese was. A little mechanical mouse caught her eye, waving its paws frantically from the side of the room. She didn’t even question how it got on the table, so relived to recognize it from Cyrus’s story. “Yes what happened to her was horrible,” she gave Hugo a mock frown. “But I do remember having to clean human blood out of my carpet.” This was again true, although the blood was not Hugo’s.</p>
<p>Hugo’s shoulders hunched. “I was okay in the end though,” he said, sounding for all the world like a petulant kid upset over an embarrassing memory. Mona was impressed with his acting skills.</p>
<p>“You did brighten up after we got some food in you,” she conceded, and this is a lie, but it wasn’t too much of a stretch given most children’s reactions to her cooking.</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Hugo leaned back in his chair. “And I’ve been coming to visit ever since.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you had someone one your side,” Varian’s smile is warm, but his eyes are far, far too old. “Having one person can make all the difference.” There’s a history there, Mona can tell, some time in his life when he’s had no one. But he seemed genuinely happy for Hugo, and it broke her heart for the child Hugo really was.</p>
<p>“Oh my, look at the time!” she hastily jumped to her feet. “I have to get the stew started for supper!” Hugo shot her a look, but she ignored him, tilting her head so he couldn’t see the sadness on her face. She only stopped when she reached the doorway to the kitchen, half turning back with a fixed smile, “Any allergies I need to know?”</p>
<p>There was a course of ‘No’s” and she hurried out of the room, hoping no one noticed the tears welling up.</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>Ok, so she’d gotten a little emotional at the end, Mona thought as she absently chopped the potatoes and pushed them into the waiting pot. But it was nothing a few deep breaths couldn’t solve in the sanctity of her kitchen. She could already feel the tension leaving her shoulders as she watched the boiling pot.</p>
<p>Today’s meal was her famous stew, and as Cyrus frequently reminded her, it was a dish that not even the pickiest child could refuse. It was simple, easy, and best of all, it could be expanded to feed the many unexpected guests that had a habit of wandering through her house. It was perfect.</p>
<p>Cyrus would be sad he missed it though. A slight frown graced her lips as she got to slicing the carrots. She would need to save him a bowl, for whenever it was he came home.</p>
<p>And wasn’t that going to provide its own set of problems? She’d have to meet him at the doorway, or have Hugo to get there first. Someone had to warn him of what was going on. Had Hugo’s friends seen Cyrus’s face? Hugo mentioned they had run into Cyrus and Donella, would any of the remember him? Best not to risk it. But what could she do to prevent that? She glanced up around the sparse kitchen, looking for anything that could hide his face. Her eyes landed on the doorway and she froze.</p>
<p>Varian leaned against the door frame, a sheepish smile on his lips. “Do you need any help?” he offered as he ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you,” she gave him her warmest smile, “but I’ve got it under control.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Varian pressed. “I know they’re a lot of us to drop by unexpectedly, and I’m very good at chopping vegetables.”</p>
<p>Mona opens to her mouth to turn him down, but stopped. There was something about the way he stood, a practiced relaxation hiding a strong desire to move that showed itself in the twitch of his hands. The barely hidden eagerness in his eyes to be useful, to make her like him.</p>
<p>It was a pattern of movement she was far too familiar with, from her own experiences trying to make a good impression to Cyrus’s family and friends. And from other, much darker parts of her past. But she didn’t dwell on those.</p>
<p>She moved slightly over to reveal the half chopped carrots behind her, as well as the rest of the vegetables. “If you could get these chopped for me, that would be a big help,” she said.</p>
<p>Varian didn’t need telling twice, quickly crossing the tiny kitchen and picking up the knife. He was very good, Mona noted, in fact he might be better at slicing than she was. A man who could cook was always a plus, she thought to herself, Hugo certainly had good taste.</p>
<p>And on the subject of Hugo... She spun the stew carefully. “How did you meet Hugo?” she asked, trying to keep her curiosity hidden.</p>
<p>Varian gave a start, clearly not expecting the question. Interesting. “Its a bit of a funny story,” Varian gave a half laugh, turning his eyes down to the carrot underneath his fingers. “He kinda...stole the totem from us?”</p>
<p>“Did he now?” Mona mused. That certainly sounded like Hugo. Varian gaped at her lack of reaction, and she realized she must have made a misstep somewhere. Perhaps thievery was a less common method of survival in his kingdom? “Hugo has his own path,” she said as she gave the stew another stir. “I’m not in a position to tell him which of his limited options he should take.” Varian still looked a little disgruntled, <i>really, what kingdom was he from?</i> so she added. “That being said, I am glad to see him putting his energies into questing with you and your friends.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Varian nodded, appeased. “Yeah, I’m glad he’s with us too.” He smiled down at the vegetable below his hands, this time a turnip. For a few minutes there was silence, before his shook himself out of whatever daydream he had entered. “But you want to know how he joined us right?” he gave her a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>“If you please,” Mona nodded, hoping to move the conversation away from any questions on her rather lackluster response to finding out her supposed nephew was a criminal.</p>
<p>“He gave it back,” Varian said, a slight smile playing on his lips. “The totem I mean, told us we were absolutely useless on the road and would need his help. It did not make a good impression.” Varian shook his head as he reached for another turnip. “But he was right. I-<i>we</i> did need him.” He bows his head, bangs brushing over his eyes, as if he thought that could cover the bright red blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he needed to go with you too,” Mona offers as she gave the stew another stir. “He’s a lot happier now. With all of you.” In more ways than you could possibly imagine, she didn’t add. Varian peeked up at her through his bangs, a pleased twinkle in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Varian where are...oh,” Mona looked up to see Hugo in the doorway, eyes darting between Varian and Mona. “What’s going on in here?” He asked, a note of panic giving away his inner turmoil that his otherwise relaxed demeanor did not.</p>
<p>“Just getting to know each other,” Mona giggled and Hugo’s eyes widened in alarm. “Your friend here is quite the cook!”</p>
<p>“What can I say?” Varian leaned against the counter with a smug grin. “I’m gifted in many areas.”</p>
<p>Hugo raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think chopping counts as cooking by any means.” Varian sputtered in protest, and Mona threw her head back and laughed.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>Dinner was an all around success. The children loved the stew, and all of them went back for seconds. Mona was glad she’d saved a bowl for Cyrus, sitting innocently off to the side.</p>
<p>The conversation was also far easier to navigate, as its seemed the more personal questions has all been used up over cookies, allowing Mona and Hugo to direct the conversation to safer topics, like where they were all from. It was here she learned that Nuru was an actual princess, and not just called that because of her proper manners. Varian was from Corona, which explained his aversion to crime, if even half the rumors of King Frederick were to be believed. Yong had a passion for fireworks and gunpowder that would have served him very well if he’d grown up in their kingdom, and Mona was privately glad he reserved it for much happier things.</p>
<p>But as the evening began to wear down, Mona began to grow quieter, eyes on the front door. Cyrus was out awfully late. Hugo had said that they had fought him. She knew Hugo thought Cyrus had been uninjured, but perhaps there had been an injury he hadn’t seen?</p>
<p>Hugo bumped her foot slightly under the table, and she turned to see him give her a reassuring smile. “She’s probably just keeping him late, like she always does when she loses,” he whispered to her. Mona gave him a weak smile in return, and tried to look at the door less. Hugo must be feeling really guilty if he was trying to reassure her, and the last thing she wanted was to make him worry more.</p>
<p>The sharp scratch of old keys in the door echoed through the room, and both Mona and Hugo jumped to their feet. “That’s my husband!” Mona cried as she pushed forward, “I’ll go greet him!” Hugo,” she waved her hand behind herself, “take care of the guests.”</p>
<p>“Oh hell no.” Hugo said as he hurried after her, leaving their three guests confused at the table. “They can take care of themselves.”</p>
<p>As the key made the final turn, Mona quickly pulled the door open a smidge and pushed herself outside, making sure that Hugo was directly behind her to keep the three curious kids from seeing him. Cyrus’s mouth opened in shock as he got a glimpse of Hugo’s face behind her, before she was tugging him down the street as the door closed behind them.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Cyrus gasped as Mona pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>“Hugo’s brought his friends to visit,” she hissed in his ear. “Put this on and don’t talk.” She pulled a brown paper bag from the pocket of her apron, and pushed it into his hands.</p>
<p>Cyrus placed it over his head without question, and oh, Mona loved this man. But she restrained herself. She couldn’t kiss him with a paper mask on after all, so she settled for linking their hands as she pulled him back inside.</p>
<p>Hugo shot them a look that made it very clear how very stupid he thought the paper mask was, but he couldn’t exactly object as Cyrus’s large form came into his companion’s view.</p>
<p>“Everyone, meet my husband! You can call him Uncle!” she smiled as brightly as she could. Cyrus squeezed her hand in reassurance.</p>
<p>All of Hugo’s friends stared at Cyrus’s mask as if they’d never seen anything so strange in their entire lives, which Mona did not think was fair considering the adventures they’d been telling her about. “What is on your head?” Yong piped up with the question that no one was voicing.</p>
<p>“I can explain,” Hugo stepped forward between his friends and Cyrus. “You see, he suffers from horrific facial scaring, which he is quite embarrassed about.” All three children had the decency to look a bit ashamed of staring after that response, and Mona felt privately grateful for his silver tongue.</p>
<p>“That’s horrible!” Nuru said, expression morphing into one of sympathy. “May I ask what type of scaring?”</p>
<p>Cyrus let go of her hand to make a fist. With his other hand, he wagged his fingers around it to mimic fire.”</p>
<p>“Third degree?” Nuru gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. Beside her Varian and even Yong looked upset.</p>
<p>“He means fire,” Hugo rolled his eyes. “He got in an explosion.”</p>
<p>“Then why was he holding up three fingers?” Yong frowned.</p>
<p>“Those were the flames,” Mona offered, and Cyrus gave a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“We’re very please to meet you sir,” Varian said, clearly trying to take control of the conversation, but halfway through a yawn punctuated his sentence.</p>
<p>“Oh dear,” Mona raised a hand to her lips. “It’s gotten very late. Perhaps you kids should go off to bed.”</p>
<p>“We’re fine,” Varian suppressed another yawn, which set off Nuru and Yong. “We wouldn’t want to be rude.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they can handle a bit of rudeness, trust me,” Hugo moved forward to tug Varian out of his seat. Cyrus made a shooing motion with his hand to agree.</p>
<p>“We really don’t mind,” Mona added, hoping that they would give in and just go to sleep so Cyrus could take off the paper bag she’d stuffed him in. It couldn’t be fun to wear. “The guest room is the second door on the left. Go on.” Varian looked like he might protest, but another tug from Hugo was all he needed to stumble off, Yong and Nuru trailing behind him.</p>
<p>As Hugo pushed the door closed on the others, muttering some excuse about needing to talk to his relatives for a moment, Cyrus turned to Mona and tugged off the paper bag. “Anyone going to fill me in on what’s going on?” he whispered.</p>
<p>Hugo and Mona exchanged a look. This was going to take a while.</p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p>“You know the one thing I don’t get?” Cyrus murmured as they cuddled together on their bed, voices low so as not to disturb the sleeping children in the next room. “Why’d he bring them here?”</p>
<p>Mona raised her head from his chest to him in the eye. “I thought something happened on the trip, something to make him trust you more?”</p>
<p>Cyrus shook his head. “I listened to him give his reports, but he was totally willing to lie to me to keep me away from them. Him coming here after that, it doesn’t make sense.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Mona frowned. Thinking back on Hugo’s words as he’d explained himself to her and Cyrus. “Maybe then he did it for the reason he said, ‘because it’s the last place Donella would look?’”</p>
<p>“No way,” Cyrus ran an absent hand through her loose hair. “He’s got a hundred better hiding holes than this one, and a lot of shady places and favors that even Donella doesn’t know about. I just didn’t mention them so he wouldn’t get defensive.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Mona bit her lip, trying to come up with the words to express what she was thinking. “That wouldn’t be very welcoming would it?” Cyrus cocked his head to the side, and she knew she had his full attention as she pressed on. “They’d be safer, but they'd be cold and miserable. Coming to us, its a lot warmer, you see?”</p>
<p>Cyrus gave a nod, and pulled her close. “We do run a very warm household,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“The best in all the kingdom,” she murmured as she snuggled back into his chest.</p>
<p>Tomorrow they would have to wake up super early to sneak Cyrus out of the house without their guests taking to much notice. Tomorrow she’d have to brew them all a very large pot of porridge to feed them properly before their big journey. Tomorrow Hugo would leave with his friends, after dramatizing his sadness at leaving his “dear aunt and uncle.” But tomorrow could wait a few more hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be short, oops!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>